Why?
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: Longtail feels like he doesn't deserve to be in Star clan. So when Snowkit disappears into The Dark forest and Longtail has to go find him. What will Longtail do while he's in the Dark forest. Will he find Snowkit or Will be trapped forever? And what about his crush on a certain Tabby tom? Warning: Yaoi,OOCness and possible Ocs. Pairnings: Snowtuft/Mapleshade Mosskit/Snowkit R@R!
1. Chapter 1

_'Why...Why...WHY?!' _Was the only thought running through Longtail's head as he looked up at the sky. He knew that there're be no stars to represent the starclan warriors since he was already apart of their ranks. But he still could admire the moon that still hung above like a sign of purity, But Longtail didn't feel no where near pure.

He felt like a disaster.

He didn't feel like he deserved his rank in Starclan,No matter how many times Robinwing or Patchpelt told him that the path that he lead was a good one. He couldn't do anything to redeem himself after that Fox-dunged Rabbit clawed his eyes. Giving him scars and taking away his eyesight leaving him in a world of blackness wondering what the forest used to look like. His whole life was filled with wrong decision from unintentionally killing Poppydawn (She may have forgiven him,But he could never forgive himself.) to following Darkstripe and Tigerstar.

_'...Tigerstar.'_

Longtail shivered when he thought about the huge muscular tabby tom and his piercing amber eyes that can stop most cats in their tracks. Tigerstar was ruthless and ambitious but he was a good fighter and rather...

"Longtail!"

The cream and black tabby's thought were broken by a cry of his name. He looked up and spotted Speckletail and Goldenflower running over to him with sadness and worry shining in their clear sun colored eyes.

"Speckletail! Goldenflower! What's wrong?" Longtail asked standing up and waiting for the two tabby she cats to calm down.

"I-It's Snowkit. He's missing!" Speckletail wailed while Goldenflower nodded her head in agreement. Her tail draped over her mother's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

_'Snowkit's missing?!_' Longtail thought in surprise. He was quite fond of the small fluffy white tom who joined Starclan because of his deafness. Snowkit always enjoyed spending time with him and listened to his stories and was always a good company to have around when Longtail was wallowing in self pity cheering the tom up.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Longtail asked calmly for the sake of the already panicking Speckletail, Though he was secretly panicking himself.

"L-Last Moonhigh. He told me that he was going to go play with Mosskit and Adderkit. He's been gone eversince! We checked all the places that he would usually be in and asked Mosskit,Adderkit and Snowfur if they seen him anywhere. They said no and Lionheart still searching for him!...Longtail, You don't think?" Speckletail rambled until she came to the end of her story which she whispered in horror.

"Maybe...There's only one way to find out." Longtail meowed slowly turning to the wall of mist that separated Starclan from the Dark forest. He could _feel _the Darkness that steamed through the forest like a deep fog.

"I-It's to dangerous!" Goldenflower stuttered when she realized what Longtail was hinting at. "Longtail! What if you get lost in the darkness? You know that it's hard for Starclan to locate one of their own when their in there." She meowed walking over to Longtail's side.

"I need to risk it Goldenflower. I love Snowkit just as much as you, Speckletail and Lionheart do." Longtail replied causing Goldenflower to gasp as he walked until he was tail length away from the wall of grey mist. He turned to look at Speckletail and Goldenflower who watched him with sad eyes.

Even though his heart was beating in his chest he managed to meow. "Keep searching in Starclan...I promise that I _will _find Snowkit."

Speckletail gave a small smile and mewed "Thank you,Longtail. You truly are a Star clan cat."

_'Then why do I feel like the Dark forest in where I belong?" _Was Longtail's final thought as he jumped through the wall of mist to the place where the worst of clan cats go.


	2. Why is it so hard to find Snowkit?

Longtail didn't know how long he spent wandering through the Dark forest calling Snowkit's name and trying spot a flash of white or blue under the black sky that held no stars leaving Longtail in complete darkness. The damp foggy air seemed to coil around Longtail like a adder around it's prey clinging to his pelt and making it hard for him to breathe. Longtail could only stumbling around on the grassless ground with the fog tangling around his paws.

_'Snowkit's not in here is he?'_ Longtail thought as he stopped for a break,He didn't know rather or not he's thought was true but he could only hope that it is. The tabby gave a low sigh as his legs gave out from the endless walking. He stared at the base of a tall dark barked tree as he felt his tiredness finally catch up too him. _'Maybe I should just rest and-'_

**"Longtail! Help!"**

Longtail's half closed eyes snapped open when he heard Snowkit's cry for help. He quickly jumped up to his paws and yowled "Snowkit! Snowkit! Where are you!?" He anxiously waited for a reply. Thinking a mantra of '_Please mew,Please mew,Please mew!'_

"**I'm over here!"**

Longtail quickly sprinted towards the sound of Snowkit's voice. Ignoring his fatigue and the power of the Dark forest slowing him down. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Finding Snowkit and bringing him back to Starclan. He would occasionally yowl out to Snowkit to keep up his location."Snowkit?" He yowled once more.

**"Behind the bush Longtail!"**

Longtail instantly bursted through the bramble bush shaking out the thorn that snagged onto his pelt and left bleeding marks in there wake. When he opened his eyes again, He thought that his heart would stop from both shock and happiness.

Snowkit laid in front of him with thorn vines strapped around his tiny paws causing him to stay still unless he wanted the thorns to cut into his fur and skin.

"Snowkit!" Longtail exclaimed running over and smoothing down Snowkit's ragged pelt with long and frantic licks. Snowkit nudged him away and mewed."Longtail, You have to go back to Starclan!"

"Not without you! How did you even get here!? You know that to go near Dark forest!" Longtail hissed.

"I know but-No!" Snowkit yowled looking behind Longtail with wide fearful blue eyes. Longtail was about to asked what was wrong when heard the breath of someone behind him.

Before he could even slid his claws out, He felt pain at the back of his neck before falling down to the ground,Snowkit crying out a kitten step away from him. Blackness began to slowly take up his eyesight as he struggled to get back up.

_'No! I'm so close to saving Snowkit and possibly redeeming myself!"_ He thought as he reached out to Snowkit and placed his paw on the kit's back. The last thing that Longtail saw was Snowkit's clear blue eyes and the last thing he heard was "That was too easy...Let's get them back to the camp."

* * *

A huge wave of pain ran through Longtail's head as he slowly cracked open his eyes."Ugh." He meowed as he tried to raise his paw to his head. Only to give a small hiss as something sharp cut his paw.

"He's waking up." A gruff voiced hiss to his right. He tried to turn his head only to give another cry of pain.

"Good. I almost that he was dead for how long he was knocked out." A familiar voice hissed before a tail jerked up his chin up causing him to close his eyes.

"Longtail! Open. Your. Eyes." A sharp command reach Longtail's ears and he felt them being clawed. He knew that it would happen again if he didn't follow the command so with all the willpower he can muster. He opened his eyes and glared into the Deep Amber ones.

"Tigerstar." He hissed.

The brown tabby merely gave a evil smirk.


End file.
